Crystal Storm
by Kangus
Summary: Join Zek, Alex, and Taylor as they are draged into an adventure with the help of their frineds to find eight crystals and the sleeping legendaries. This is my first story, o and please Review. Finshed revising and posted a chapter.
1. Humble Beginnings

**Hi! This is my first story and as such please go easy because I'm not a very good speller and this has no spell checker and also thanks for reading.**

**Also before I forget I don't own the pokemon games or TV shows.**

**Prologue**

The summer heat did not stop the village festabel from occurring. For as long as any person could remember the village had held the festable to give the 8-years olds of the village their first pokemon. Now, eight more children stood side by side, unaware of the destiny laid before them. The mayor, Mayor Robertson, stepped up till he was facing the eight children. "Today we have come here to give these kids their first pokemon, Zek please step forward." The first kid in line shot a victories look at his sister Shasa, who had received her pokemon last year which had been a eevee which she quickly evolved into a voaporeon. Right now she was probaly hoping for him to stumble and break his egg.

"Note to self; keep her and vaporeon out of my room till the egg hatches," he mumbled to himself. He had on a green hat with a red flame and he had dark brown hair with Hazel eyes. Turning back to the mayor he lifted his head,

"I'm ready for my pokemon!" The mayor smiled and went to a table that every kid was watching; it had 8 pokemon eggs laying on it. The mayor handed him a white egg with brown spots. The boy appeared nervous but happily took the egg and stepped back into line.

The next kid was Taylor, who had long light brown hair and blue eyes. She looked like she would rather snatch her egg from the table and line back up instead of waiting for it, but she managed. The mayor handed her egg to her and her giant smile faded a bit. It was the same kind as Zek's. Nodding she stepped back into line and shared a confused glance with Zek.

Then it was Alex, who had short black hair with brown eyes he is also Zek's cousin. Many people believed he would be better with glasses on, but he refused. The mayor handed him a dark blue egg. The boy's mouth opened and closed, to happy to speak. And then he stepped back into line.

Then it was Tommy, he had short red hair with bright green eyes. The bubbly kid stepped slowly and confidently toward the mayor. The mayor smiled and handed him a greenish blue egg with dark green spots. Tommy smiled and nodded thanks before he lined back up.

Next up was Jamie, the class "weirdo". She had jet black straight hair all the way down to her lower back. And her eyes were purple. She seemed frightened to receive her egg but she shared a quick glance with Alex and straightened up with more confidentence, she stepped up to the mayor, he smiled and handed her an egg that looked like Zek's and Talyor's. Now, Taylor let out a cry of disbelief. Zek knew why, NO ONE as far as he could remember had ever received an egg that two other people had. But Jamie seemed happy to have the same egg as the others.

Next? Do you wonder? It was Zek's twin sister Rachel, she had allot of patience but when she runs out or is forced to wake up... watch out. She had medium length dark brown hair and, like Zek, had hazel eyes. The mayor handed her a red egg with darker red spots. Smiling Rachel lined back up. Yes, there's more!

Next up was Ashley, who had blonde hair with blue eyes. The girl was the master of the track. Already outrunning the other kids in her class. The egg the mayor handed her was a grayish brown with white spots.

Finally! Asha was up. She had shoulder length brown hair with dark brown eyes. She was known in class for having a short temper, not that she was cool to be around, and loving to wack people over the head with strange objects such as controllers for game consoles (Zek knew this from experiance,) or anything else she could get her hands on. The egg the mayor handed her made her smile fade completely. It was white with brown spots. At this Taylor couldn't help but mutter that she was having a bad case of Da Sha Vu nearly making him laugh. Asha looked up at the mayor with a confused look on her face he just smiled and gave her a wink. Grinning she danced, yet walked, back to the line...

Several weeks later all the other eggs had hatched but Zek's and Taylor's. Asha's and Jamie's had been eevees so they knew what would hatch from their eggs. Alex's had been a haracross, while Ashley's was a pidgy. Tommy got a bulbasuar, and Rachel got a charmander. The two of them where talking about how long till their eggs would hatch. They had their eggs with them. When both eggs started shaking a few minuates later two eevees had hatched less then a minuate apart.

**(just to let you all know in the first few chapters (at lest) I will try to keep it down to about to Zek, Taylor, and Alex and maybe a few others due to the fact I'm new at this and its not common in the show or game to see a group of about seven people travling together.)**

oh and please read and review


	2. Rachel's Fury

**Okay heres the first chapter and just to let you know four years have passed since the porlog**

**Agian i don't own pokemon only this story.**

**Chapter 1**

"Flareon use Fire Spin!" a 12 year old boy shouted.

The oppents Jolteon was traped in the fire spin dispite its attempt to get out.

"Jolteon use shockwave to keep flareon away!" an 12 year old girl shouted.

"Flareon ignore it and finsish this with flametrower!"

the boys Flareon got hit by the shock wave but didn't even seem to notice and countered with flametrower knocking Jolteon out.

"Hey Zek I think you and Flareon went a little overborad with that last attack. I mean it was rather powerful."

"Sorry Taylor, but I think we're both a little to use to dealing with a pesky Vaporeon and her spiteful trainer."

"He does have a point there Taylor, I mean he has to deal with Shasa who's currently still in town and has two water types and..."

"Ya. Ya. and as such he's Naturaly stronger since he's used to fighting water types."

"We have had this conversation before you two!" Zek broke in before they started argueing.

"Alex started it." Taylor mubled.

"Did not!"

"Did..."

"Okay can you please stop, any how Alex I suggest you get out of that tree."

"Why?"

"Because your Haracross is currnetly having a very nice lunch of sap from old man smith's favriote tree."

"WHAT!!! I take my eyes off him for a secound and he off eatting at the worst possible place."

Taylor while trying not to laugh at Alex's plight. "You better hurry up and get him. Rember? Smith is the grumpest old man in town."

"Yaya. You two go wake Racheal I'll join you later at or near the lab... that is if I don't get stuck in the hospital."

"Okay. Cya later."

Zek and Taylor watch as Alex heads off.

"Come on Zek lets go wake up your twin."

"You do know how dangrous that is right?"

"Ya, but I bet your mom made plenty of food today and she's a better cook then mine."

"You know you can try eating just once before comeing over."

"What did I just say? now come on!" She grabbed Zek's arm and takes off runing, draging Zek behind her and leaveing a Flareon and Jolteon to follow behind them looking very amused.

Around 5 minates later:

"Mom I'm home and Taylor decided to inviete herself over agian,"

"I sespected she would today.I made some extra food but, before you eat both of you go wake up Racheal."

"Okay,"

Zek and Taylor headed up stairs, as they entered Zek asked Taylor how they should wake her.

"Simple like this. Jolteon use shock wave!"

Racheal jumps out of bed clearly mad.

"Ummmm, Taylor now what? um, Taylor?" where'd she go?

"Aww crap, better getting running." Zek thought as he watched his sister approch weilding a golf club.

As he ran down stairs, he grabed two sandwiches. "sorry no time to talk gotta run!"

"Zek! Come back here so I can give you a concussion. You can't run forever!"

"Have you ever heard I can run faster scared then you can mad?"

(About twenty minutes later)

Zek ran around a coner in the village and came to a dead end. Perfect!

"Hay Zek rember the saying " ----

"Ummm, Racheal, I'm really sorry and it was all Taylor's idea so please don't kill me."

"Taylor was over?"

"You mean you didn't even see her eating with mom, Flareon, Jolteon, and Charmander?"

"WHAT! By now there'll be no food left."

"Relax, I was smart enough to grab two sandwiches before running out the door. I'll give you one if you promise not to hurt me."

"Fine i won't"

"Okay here you go"

"Thanks"

"We better start back"

"Ya. Remind me to kill you later"

"Sure, I will. But may I point out you say that about once maybe twice a week."

"whatever lets go it's gonna take about fifteen minuates"

Around 8 minuates later:

"Don't worry Mrs.Kendrick, knowing those two I bet Zek will be running trough that door any secound!"

Suddenly Zek opens and slams the door behind him and locks it.

"wheew! that should keep her back till she calms down."

"You sure about that?" Reachel says as she walks out of the basement.

Damm, frogot about the back door in the basement.

"Sorry, Rachel, you can't hurt him. We need to leave for the lab now."

"Alright, Taylor I won't." Rachel said while recalling Charmander, while Taylor and Zek recalled Jolteon and Flareon.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye mommy!" Zek grinned. Taylor gives Zek a whithering look.

"What?" Zek frowned, "We're already packed and leaving after the lab. so why cannot I say that? I'll wont see her for awhile."

A few minuates from the lab:

"Say, you two have you seen Alex at all today?"

"Ya sis we've seen him... However he was running to get Haracross who was festing on old man Smith's trees."

"Ah, that whould explain why he's up ahead in a tree with Harcross. Oh! Add six pochyanas around it."

"Well guess we better help him."

"Come on out Flareon!"

"Jolteon come on out!"

"Charmander go!"

(I'm going to consantrait on Zek and Flareon)

"Flareon use ember on one of those pochyanas!"

The biggest Pochyana is hit by Flareon's ember while the secound biggest was hit by jolteon's thundershock. The smallest got hit right in the face by charmander's ember and actualy fianted and allowed charmander to turn its attetion to anouther Pochyana. The last two tried to bite Haracross. however Harcross hit one with a foucse punch. Knocking it out and dodged the other one, then attacked it.

However! Zek's attention was drawn back to his oppent for it had started glowing.

"Wh.. Oh, great just what I needed!"

For the pochyana had decied to evolve into an angry Mightyana.

"Flareon keep your distance and hit it with anouther ember!"

However before ember hit Mightyana it went and used dubole team.

"Fine do that. Flareon use oder sluth and then use quick attack."

Flareon qucikly found Mightyana and then hit it with quick attack.

"Now Flareon use will o' wisp."

The attack hit home, severly buring the mightyana. Which after that turned and ran away.

Well that was fun." was all Zek could think to say though it made the other three laugh.

"Wha? did I just say something funny?" For now all the pokemon were laughing except Flareon who was just as confused as Zek.

"Talyor was the first to regain conteral. "Shouldn't we continue to the lab now."

The others quickly agreed and conntinued on towards the lab.

Taylor droped back a little to talk to Zek without the others hearing.

"I thought we where not going to use those attacks around other people."

"No one noticed anyhow I needed to chase off that Mightyana since it might have gone after the others."

"Good point."

Ten minnutes later at Professor Spruce's Lab:

"Nice to see you four deciaed to stop by I beging to wonder where you where."

Taylor decided to speak up before the others. "Sorry Professor, Zek and Rachael decied to play hide and go kill and then we met Alex who was in a tree srrouned by pochyanas one of which decied to evolve into a mightyana."

"Well, that explanies the burnt mightyana I saw go running by earlier. Well come in, I got a new shipment of pokemon today to give to trainers."

they headed into the lab and reach a room with seventeen boxes each one conntaing several pokeballs.

"As you all know we have at lest one of type of pokemon in these boxes however the pokemon inside the ball is a random pokemon of that type. You can choose now."

"I'll pick first!" Zek offered.

"No way! I'm going first!" Rachel glared.

"Why don't I just end the fight and pick first?" Taylor recives glares from the twins. "Okay, okay nevermind!"

"Why don't you just all pick at the same time?" Professor Spruce suggested.The four kids looked at eachother. "Oh yea."

The four of them dove into the boxes, trying to figure out what kind of pokemon they wanted, and then trying to figure out whitch pokeball to take.

"I'll take this one." Zek held up a pokeball from the normal type box. Professor Spruce noddd, "Hold onto it."

Then Rachel stood up, "This one." She stated, her pokeball was from the fire type.

"Uhhh, I guess this one..." Alex held up a pokeball from the bug box.

"Taylor come on!" Zek growled in fustraition. She had four pokeballs from the eletric box in front of her. She looked up a Zek.

"These pokemon, we'll keep them for the rest of our lives! I just can't randomly choose." She looked back down at the pokeballs.

Half an hour later:

"I found it!" Taylor cheered, startling the others who had almost fallen asleep.

"Finally!" Zek and Rachel grumbled.

"Now," The professor laughed. "Why don't you go outside and let your new pokemon out?" "-Hey! Not so fast!" But no one else heard him, the kids had raced out the door.

Zek, Rachel, Taylor, and Alex stoped outside of the lab.

"We should let our old pokemon out first right?" Alex wondered.

"I suppose," Rachel shugged and turned charmander lose. "Hi buddy!"

Zek let out his flareon.

Taylor let out her Jolteon.

And Alex let out Haracross.

Finally Taylor looked down at her pokeball. "Alright, here it goes!" And she tossed her new pokeball up in the air,

"OH MIGOD! PICKACHU!" The shiek particly made all presant pokemon and people deaf.

Taylor raced forward and imeditly encased the poor mouse type pokemon in a bear hug.

Zek, Rachel, and Alex just looked at each other.

"Who next?"

"I Guess I'll go." Alex offered as he stepped forward and tossed the pokeball in the air. A tall green creature stood before him. Alex's face streached in a grin.

"Scyster."

Rachel laughed and tossed her pokeball into the air. "Come on out!"

"Ohhhhhh." Both Rachel and Taylor cried when they saw Rachel's pokemon. It was a torchick.

Zek watched as the others checked out their pokemon, they all seemed quite happy with them.

"Come on boy! Let's see yours!" Rachel smiled up at him.

"Fine." Zek tossed his pokeball. And his jaw almost hit the ground.

Sitting in his arms was a little ball of brown and white. Zek smiled.

"I get another eevee!" He laughed.

The kids had a fun time playing with their new and old pokemon, except for flareon and evee, they seemed a little nervous of each other. But then, a girl with long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a cranky look on her face walked torwards them, alond with a redded headed, green eyed boy. They both had their pokemon out which are a bulbasur and a vaporon. Zek groaned.

"Well, isn't Ms.Spiteful Shasa and he wonderful boyfreind Tommy!" Shasa mearly laughed and Tommy smiled.

"Oh look! They actully got their second pokemon Tommy! Isn't that surprising!" She and Tommy laughed.

"Oh cool it!" Taylor snapped. "What do you want?" Shasa smiled, "simple vaporeon water gun!"

At this Vaporeon shot a blast of water at eevee.

"No you don't" Taylor shouted "Jolteon use vol.. spark!"

At this jolteon tackled vaporeon actualy using volt tackle rather then spark but only Taylor and Zek would have noticed the diffrance.

However right before jolteon hit vaporeon flareon jumped in front of the water gun taking the hit for the young eevee and got slamed into a near by tree.

but that did'nt knock out Flareon who decied to use flame wheel on Bulbasur, who at this time bulbasur had pulled Jolteon off Vaporeon using vine whip.

Bulbasur didn't see Flareon while he prepared to toss Jolteon in a nearby pool and as such Flareon scored a direct hit. Hitting Bulbasur into a nearby fence knocking him out.

"Oh man! bulbsaur return!"

Vaporeon was now back on its feet but the others had now recovered from their suprise.

"Sis, I suggest you leave us alone before we make you leave." Rachel grinned.

"Fine, I will Rachel. Better watch you back Zek cause one of these days I'm going to crush you and your dreams under foot like a bug! And your twin won't save you!"

"Wel,l she's in a plesant mood today!" Alex mumbled.

"Really? She has a pleasnt mood? Becase I think nethier of her sibings would have noticed." Tayler growled.

"What really annoyes me is that she fails to notice that if she was to fight ethier of us legally she would always loses even if we both use fire types."

"True." Zek nodded. "Which is why she's always trying to ambush me."

"So, are you three leaving for Kanato today?"

Alex spoke first. "Ya, Rachel, we are. Arn't you staying here a week or two to train?"

"Yep. but be careful I heard that our lovely sister is leaving for Kanato as well soon."

"Oh. Great where're gonna have so much fun since she'll probaly catch up to us by the time we reach Varidian City." Zek moned.

"Well, then let's leave now and get a bigger head start." Taylor spoke up. "Since we have all our stuff and all that now."

"Good idea. Bye sis we'll make sure to call or email you occasinaly!"

"Right. Bye you three and be careful. Also, don't email or call me in the morning, I'll still track you down!".

The three of them walk off toward the mountians seprating the vally from route 22

Next time

"I think I've seen this boulder before." Zek commented upon seeing a boulder he could have sworn he had seen at lest twice before. Maybe three?

"Zek stop worrying. I know exactly where we are." Alex replied. "Now I believe we head this way." Alex starts walking off slowly as if not sure.

"I really don't think it was wise to let him navagite." Zek mumbled.

"Just relax Zek. Whats the worst thing he can stumble across here?"

"Who knows Taylor...

**Thats the end of this chapter so feel free now to take some time to review (hint hint)**


	3. We're lost arn't we

Chapter 2

No I don' own pokemon just this story and its characters.

"I think I've seen this boulder before." Zek commented upon seeing a boulder he could have sworn he had seen at lest twice before. Maybe three?

"Zek stop worrying. I know exactly where we are." Alex replied. "Now I believe we head this way." Alex starts walking off slowly as if not sure.

"I really don't think it was wise to let him navigate." Zek mumbled.

"Just relax Zek. What's the worst thing he can stumble across here?"

"Who knows Taylor, but I'm marking this rock so I can prove we are going in circles. Flareon, please use ember on this rock."

Flareon nods and quickly hits the rock with an ember attack leaving a burn mark on the rock.

"Good job Flareon now we better go catch up to Alex, Taylor."

_45 minutes later_

"Taylor please! Tell me that is not a burn mark on that rock..." Zek groaned.

"Umm... maybe there's a fire type around here that likes burning rocks?"

Zek just stared at her. "What! I'm trying to be positive here Zek!"

"Ah! That explains it!" Alex suddenly shouts.

"Explained what Alex?"

"Umm I seem to have been looking sideways at the map." Alex says sheepishly. "Route 22 is only about 2 miles to the west."

"Well then let's go!" Talyor shouts rushing towards some bushes.

"Whoa! Wait a second Taylor!" Zek quickly grabs Taylor's bag, keeping her from running into the supposed bushes. "Notice something off about those bushes?"

At this Taylor looks at them closely while Haracross, Flareon, and Alex start chuckling. (I just noticed I failed to mention only Haracross and Flareon are out of their pokeballs right now.)

"They have apples on them?" Suddenly Taylor remembers apples only grow on trees. "ALEX! YOU COULD HAVE MEANTIONED THE CLIFF!!"

"I would have but Zek stopped you before I could say anything."

They suddenly hear a loud cry behind them.

"What was that?"

"No clue Taylor. Flareon go check it out!"

"You too Haracross."

Both rush off into the bushes and the others fallow.

They walk into a clearing and find Flareon guarding a paralyzed Vulpix while Haracross is standing over an knocked out Paras.

"Dang do either of you know how to treat paralysis?"

"Not a clue."

"All I know is that it will ware out eventually."

Zek picks up Vulpix while Alex captures Paras and then returns Haracross to its ball.

"Alex please tell me you know which way the nearest pokemon center is?"

"Sorry, I don't have a clue where we are I'll admit that now. Well, beside the fact route 22 is somewhere to the west. And we cannot possibly miss it but there's no Pokemon Center near it as far as I know."

"Umm guys, I think we have a bigger problem then which way to go." Taylor says while looking up.

"Why?" Zek asks and looks up. "Never mind." Then he notices how quickly the sky has gotten cloudy.

Alex was also looking up. "I think we have to find some shelter cause it's probably going to start raining soon."

"There's that cliff back behind us maybe we can find a cave to sleep in tonight." Taylor suggested.

"Okay let's go and look then." Zek said carrying the hopeless Vulpix with him.

Several minutes later lighting can be heard in the distance and it starts to drizzle. They had found a way down and are looking for a cave.

"Look over there is a cave!" Taylor shouts and takes off running toward a cave entrance that can be seen about a half-mile away.

"Wait up Taylor!" Alex shouts taking off as well.

"Fine wake up anything that might be in the cave." Zek mumbled. "O well at lest I'll get a head start if there _is_ something in there." He continues walking.

Zek stops for a second hearing a dull roaring noise behind him.

"Huh?" Zek said looking behind him and can make out what seems to be a gray curtain coming his way.

"Why does this always happen to me!?" Zek shouts and runs for the cave still carrying Vulpix. After recalling Flareon.

The rain started picking up as Alex and Taylor entered the cave. "Jezze that was a sudden downpour!"

"Say Taylor? Where's Zek?" Alex ask as he pants in the middle of the cave.

"One word. Move?"

"Why?"

Suddenly Zek charges in soaking wet and crashes into Alex, sending him to the floor. While Zek grasps hold of the wall to keep from falling.

"...That's why." Talyor says in an amused voice. She then notices how wet Zek is. "You okay? You look soaked. Where's your jack... Never mind." she says when she sees Vulpix wrapped up in the jacket and still relatively dry.

"Well since we are goanna be here for awhile shall we let our pokemon out?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Sure as long as you keep an eye on your new Paras."

A few minutes later all their pokemon are out and doing something, or napping in Pikachu's case. Jolteon is watching the rain out side, Haracross and Scyster are apparently practicing with each other while Paras watches, Eevee and Flareon where now feeding and watching Vulpix who has started to be able to move again.

"Is it me or is the ground shaking?" Alex asked.

"Really I don't feel anything." Talyor said, a bit confused.

"Maybe it was your imagination..."

There's suddenly an explosion behind them as the smoke clears it reveals a large silver snake before them.

"Ummm wwhhatss tthaat." Taylor asks as she backs up behind Zek and Alex.

"No clue." Alex says as Zek quickly digs for his pokedex. "But I bet its a steel type."

Zek points his pokedex at the pokemon. "Steelix. The Steel Snake pokemon. Steelix are known for having a hide as strong as diamond and can easily crush rocks in its iron grip. It is suggested for new trainers to avoid wild Steelixes even if you have a fire type."

"See told you!" Alex said.

"ALEX!!!!"

Suddenly Steelix is hit by an ember from Flareon and it responded by swings it tail at Flareon missing by only an inch.

Jolteon help out with thunder shock and tried to stay away from Steelix.

Zek watches as Alex recalls all his pokemon knowing they won't be any help here and backs off. Zek decided it would be wise to recall Eevee and does so.

As he turns back to the fight he sees Pikachu has joined in the fight.

As Jolteon stops to release another thunder shock Steelix successfully grabs her.

"Jolteon!" Taylor shouts as Steelix starts to squeeze Jolteon who was now helpless in it's grasp. Ignoring Pikachu and easily enduring Flareon's weakest attacks.

_Damm it there's only one way to get Steelix to let go of Jolteon but Alex is here. Screw it! He's my cousin, I'm going to have to trust him. At lest he won't suspect Taylor's as well. Hopefully._

"Flareon use Blast Burn!"

"What???" Alex shouts as Taylor freezes and Flareon hits Steelix with a powerful fire blast reserved for the use only of powerful members of the charmander family that burns Steelix.

Steelix releases Jolteon and glares in Flareon's direction and notices the weak Vulpix lying nearby behind Flareon defenseless. Steelix lets out a roar and charges Flareon.

"Crap Flareon! Vulpix is behind you!" Zek shouts at Flareon. who now braces it self.

"O no you don't!" Taylor shouts. Jolteon! Volt Tackle!"

"Say What?" Alex shouts.

Jolteon rams Steelix adding paralyzes to the bad burn.

Steelix lets out a loud cry and digs under ground and vanishes.

"Is he gone?" Taylor ask.

"I think so." Zek answers.

"O right you two have some explaining to do."

"That we do Alex that we do. Remember the day we came back with Jolteon and Flareon and you asked how they evolved?" Zek asks.

"Ya I remember that you said they dug up the stones when they smelled something in the ground."

"Well that's part true." Taylor said. "We thought they where normal stones at first. But they where more like some kind of..."

"Crystals." Zek broke in while digging in his bag. "Ahh here it is! See for your self." He said tossing a red object to Alex. Who caught it and looked at it, it looked like a Fire stone but it was smooth and felt more like glass then rock like a normal rock. He looked up at them. "Do you have one as well Taylor?"

"Ya, but mine looks more like a thunder stone."

"We both noticed shortly afterwards that both Flareon and Jolteon after they evolved due to the crystals that they where unusually fast and powerful and a bit resistant vs. their weakness. Taylor suggested we try searching the internet and the library for information on the crystals."

"Did either of you find anything on them?"

"Ya we did, it was in the oldest lest vistied part of the libary back home, you know the section with the badly damgaed books, right next to a book about a legend about the village festival that got Zeks attention."

"So what did it say?"

"That the crystals we found are called are called the Firestorm Crystal and the Thunderstorm Crystal." Taylor said as she took over. "They can only be used by one person and theres only one of each type and the odds the book said of finding one you can use is about a hundred trillion to one. It also said that IF the pokemon evolves due to a crystal they gain the ability to use any attack of that type.

"For example." Zek broke in. "Blast Burn."

"Did it say anything else?"

"Not much," Taylor said. "Except that there are a few other Crystals, the Shadowstorm Crystal, the Lightstorm crystal, and the Waterstorm crystal. And the Greystorm Crystal where named but the rest of that page was badly burnt. So there might be more."

"And...?"

"And what?" Zek asked.

"I know you're hiding something still."

Taylor just chuckled.

"Fine," Zek said. "There was one more unburned section. It mentioned the crystals are tied to some sleeping legendaries of their type and that their spieces are either canines or vulpines."

"Cool."

About 2 hours later.

"Well, looks like the rain has stopped." Taylor comments. Making Zek look up from the female Vulpix who was starting to feel much better.

"I think I'm going to go look for some wood for a fire tonight. I'll be back before the sun sets." Alex announces. Then walks off.

Vulpix gets up a couple of minutes later and starts yapping at Zek.

"Huh? What do you want?" Zek asked.

Vulpix just touches one of his pokeballs then looks at Flareon as the answear.

"You want to fight us?"

"Vul!" Vulpix says nodding.

"Alright. You ready Flareon?"

Flareon nods in agreement and comes over.

"Alright! Flareon use quick attack!" Flareon runs towards Vulpix who just at the last second steps causing Flareon to miss her, and then tackles Flareon in the side knocking him on his back Vulpix jumps on Flareon holding it down and prepares a flamethrower attack. "Flareon use bite!" Flareon bites down on Vulpix's leg and tosses her off then uses a quick attack to knock her off her feet.

"Okay I think that's enough Flareon." He says as he tosses a pokeball at Vulpix and captures it.

"Well that vulpix is fast." Taylor comments.

"No need to tell me, she wasn't even at full strength as well." Zek answers. "Well Vulpix come back out." Vulpix appears in a flash of light and immediately heads over by Zek's sleeping bag and falls asleep.

"Apparently tired as well." Taylor says a bit surprised.

Zek was still thinking about what to say when Alex enters with the wood and convinces Flareon to start the fire. Zek decides to go outside and watch the sunset and Flareon comes with him.

_I should really tell them what was in that book I found. _Zek thinks while petting Flareon and watching the sun set. _But I don't want to scare them…_ However his train of thought was suddenly derailed by a voice behind him.

"Are you okay Zek?" Asked Taylor making Zek jump.

Zek signhed. "Ya, I'm fine just have something on my mind."

"Is it about that book you saw back home?"

Zek sighed again but couldn't help but smile. "Ya I went back to read it."

"What'd it say?"

"Not to be mean or anything Taylor, but I'm not saying anything about it till I think about it a little more."

Now it was Taylor's turn to sigh. "Alright but you better tell me someday. Come on its getting dark we should get back in the cave."

"Alright Taylor lets go."

An hour later Zek, Alex, and Taylor are sitting by the fire.

Taylor suddenly stands up and stretches. "I'm going to bed. See you two in the morning."

"Night Taylor," Both Zek and Alex say and they sit for awhile watching the fire that Flareon light for them after the sun had set.

"I think I'm going to bed as well." As he stands up he stops and asked Zek sounding a bit worried.

"Do you think we might meet one of those legendaries?"

_I should tell him what I truly think that both legends are possible tied together or at lest I think so... No at lest not till I'm sure. Besides I should tell Taylor first._

"I don't know Alex, I just don't know." Zek decided to say, a note of worry in his voice, while he shook his head.

"Right thanks Zek. I'm going to bed now, good night Zek."

"Night. Alex."

Zek sits watching the fire wondering what could possible await them in the future, then gets up and looks around seeing Flareon, Vulpix, and Eevee asleep near his sleeping bag, Haracross, with Scyter near the entrance on watch, Paras was napping by Alex who is tossing and turning a little, Pikachu asleep near the fire, and last but not lest Taylor asleep with Jolteon next to her. _Well what ever happens at lest Alex and Taylor are with me, I just hope neither of them will be hurt.._ With that thought Zek got into his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Next time:

"Damm it! Sasha Leave us alone!"

"Aww. But where's the fun in that little brother?"

"Why don't you leave us alone Sasha! _Before_ we kick your's and Tommy's asses?"

"Shut up Bitch! I'm not talking to you!"

"O boy." Alex mumbles from down in the hole. "Here we go again."

Alight that's the end of this chapter I've now reveled why Jolteon and Flareon are unusually powerful. Aren't you so happy?

O about the rain that is an actual experience I've had one day i could hear and see it coming from about a quarter of a mile away from my mailbox I was soaked by the time I got inside.

Please read and review and please go easy with any spelling errors I don't have a spell checker.

Also of note I'll say that the book Zek found in the library is related to their village's festival in the prolog.

Another detail I just realized is that I forget to mention the gender of their pokemon. so here it is.

Zek's

Flareon- Male

Eevee- Male

Vulpix- Female

Taylor's

Jolteon- Female

Pikachu- Male

Alex's

Haracross- Male

Scyster- Male

Paras- Female


	4. Sasha strikes

**Chapter 4 _Sasha Strikes_  
**

**_Alright welcome back now that I have fixed the errors that I found and final found my jump drive with my notes and this chapter on it I can continue._  
**

**Once agian, I Do Not Own Pokemon. There I think that's good enough for this disclaimer.**

"Well looks like my guess on how far it was to route 22 was right." Alex boasts.

"Too bad you didn't know which way to go till I pointed it out." Zek commented. Since it shouldn't have take half a day to walk about two miles. But he keeped that to himself.

"Okay so maybe I have a bad sense of direction which is why when we stop for lunch I'll let you navigate, Zek." Alex replies.

"Good." Taylor suddenly brakes in. "Maybe we will reach Virdian by tommrow if Zek navagates."

Alex turns around and shouts "I'm not that bad at nav..." He dosn't get to finshish as he trips over a rock and lands on his back.

"That wasn't funny!!" Alex roared as Zek and Taylor nearly doubled over laughing.

"Your right, sorry Alex." Taylor said after see caught her breath.

"Ya, I'm sorry too." Zek adds. "Say, I see someone coming down the road!" This got the others' attention on the person walking down the road.

Zek looked at him as he approched. Great he looks like a rich snoby trainer thats over confident. Since he was carrying luxary balls and had an expensive looking jacket on.

"Say are any of you commoners pokemon trainers?" the boy asks.

O boy that's gona come back to hurt him. Zek thought.

Sure enough Taylor exploded. "We're all trainers from Granet Village. And I challange you to a match right NOW!"

"Sure. O by the way my name James the III."

"Nice to know, James." Taylor says clearly ticked. "How about one on one."

"Sure I need to test out my newest aquirement from Hohen that I got for a lot of money."

Now Zek was mad along with Alex. He's dead. Zek thought Taylor is goning to slauther him for saying that.

"Thats it! Jolteon come out and teach this rich snob a lesson."

"Hum, I think I may have underestimated you. None the less I payed good money for my pokemon. Go Electrike."

"Jolteon use quick attack!"

"Dodge and use thunder shock!"

Electrike barly gets out of the way ignoring the order to us thunder shock.

"He is defently clueless if he thinks he can hurt a jolteon with a thunder shock attack." Zek mummble.

"Well at lest that Electrike's smart enough not to listen to that command."

"You whana bet on how bad he loses Alex?"

"Sorry Zek, I see only one outcome and that's massacure."

"Dang, so much for a quick buck."

Meanwhile back to the battle.

"Do you really think a thunder shock would have stop Jolteon?"

"It would have worked fine if the furball would have listened to me!"

"At lest your Electrike is smart enough to ignore a stupid command."

"What ever! Electrike use spark!"

"Ugh.. Jolteon let's put the Electrike out of it's misary it's going through now use Spark then Slam and then a Crunch if slam dosn't finish it off."

Jolteon used Spark to nulafy Electrike's Spark and then quickly Slamed into Electrike while it was still reorenting its self, slaming it into a near by rock. A crunch attack, Jolteon decied, was defenitly not needed after that.

"Worthless ball of fur! That's the fith battle it lost in the past two days!"

"Say what James, you give me that Electrike and I'll give you $1000 and not have you pay for losing."

"Sure I don't need this worthless pokemon and I then keep the amount of money close to what I payed for it. But he's going into one of your poor normal pokeballs NOT one of my good Luxary ball!"

"Okay."

He quickly pushed a few buttons in his pokedex and Electrike's infromation and ID was transfered to Taylor's pokedex. "Okay Electrike return." Taylor said calling Electrike into one of her spare pokeballs. She than transfred $1000 dollars to his pokedex from her's.

"Plesure meeting you three I hope I see you agian soon, and next time I'll use one of my more expensive pokemon. O and by the way there's two other trainers ahead mumbling something about a trainer named Zek. I avoided them since they looked like they where up to no good. Till Next time." James walks off not caring about or noticing them say good bye to him.

"If we ever see him agian." Taylor gumbled. "It will be way to soon."

"Look at it this way if we do maybe we can convince him to sell us anouther so called worthless pokemon." Zek commented.

"Ya thats a good point Zek... Do you think the two trainers ahead are Sasa and Tommy?" Taylor suddenly asked.

"I hope not I don't whant to deal with her after the events of the last two days." Zek growled.

"Knowing how our luck is we'll probly meet then somewhere between here and Varidian." Alex stated.

"I hate to say it but he's probly right about that possiblity." Taylor said.

"Well let's get going I much rather meet them before sunset." Zek says as they start walking in the drection of Vardian.

As if we'll meet them sice they always tend to try and ambush us.

About an hour and a half later:

"This is annoying! I want to enjoy the secnry, not wonder if they're behind that bush or rock!" Alex shouted, Scaring up a few sparrow.

"Relax your getting too tense." Zek said smiling at Alex who was about three feet ahead of him.

"I agree with Zek." Talyor said. "Calm down before you start tossing rocks at every possibly sucspish thing or otherwise we might meet something worse that gets angry with us."

"I'm not that paranoid." Alex shouted turning around and walking backwards looked at Taylor who walking a short destince beind Zek. "I'm just worried that they'll try to get us so..."

Suddenly Alex's foot sunk into the ground.

"Hu!" Alex had enough time to look down before he fell in a pit hole. Both Zek and Taylor hurried over to the hole and looked down. "Are you alright Alex!" Zek shouted.

"I'm fine Zek but I don't think I can get out with out help."

"I have to agree with him, brother." A fimilar voice said behind him and Taylor, casing them to spin around quickly and glare at Sasa and Tommy who and just stepped out from behind some bushes behind them.

"Damm it! Sasha Leave us alone!" Zek shouted at her.

"Aww. But where's the fun in that little brother?" Sasa taunted.

"Why don't you leave us alone Sasha! Before we kick your's and Tommy's asses?" Taylor commented.

"Shut up Bitch! I'm not talking to you!" Sasa Shouted at Taylor.

"O boy." Alex mumbles from down in the hole. "Here we go again."

"That's it Sasa tell us why your here or leave us alone!" Zek shouted, Sasa was starting to annoy him.

"Simple, a tag team battle between me and Tommy verses you and the bitch. We can use two pokemon each as well."

"Fine" Taylor and Zek shouted at the same time. They reached for their pokeballs.

Who to use. Eevee's to young and weak to fight well and I need to save Flareon for Vaporeon wait I know.

"Go Vulpix!" Zek shouted.

"A Vulpix little brother, why am I not suprised. Go Corsala!"

CORSALA! How the hell did she get one of thouse!

"Guess its my turn.Go Pickachu."

"Time for me to tilt the odds in our favor." Tommy shouted. "Come on out Bellsprout!"

"You have got to be kidding me! A Bellsprout." Zek said shaking his head.

"Well at lest it will be easy to beat compared with that Corsala." Talyor commented, not taking her eyes off the annoying duo.

"HAY! Bellsprout isn't that weak!" Tommy complained.

"What ever you say." Zek said looking at Tommy, "But I think only my Eevee would find your Bellsprout a real challange."

"Enough of this useless chit chat this time I'm going to squash you two like a bug." Sasa shouted. "Corsala use spike cannon on Flareon!"

"Bellsprout use vine whip on Jolteon!"

"Vulpix use double team!"

"Pickachu use quick attack!"

Vulpix quickly sorrounded both Bellsprot and Corsala with copys of himself though Corsala's spike cannon got rid of four for a short while. Meanwhile Bellsprout missed the charging Jolteon with vine whip getting hit and tossed near the ring of copys made by Vulpix.

"Vulpix use Ember on Bellsprout before it recovers!"

"Pickachu help finish it off with tunderbolt!"

"No you don't! Corsala use counter on Pickachu."

Vulpix quickly unleashed an embear attack at bellsprout hitting it and giving it a burn. However Corsala got between Pickachu and Bellsprout and bounced the attack back to Pickachu hiting it with the power of and tunder attack.

"Now! Corsala Finish Pickachu off with spike cannon!"

The spikes hit Pickachu knocking it out, but during this Vulpix had just finsished off Bellsprout with a quick attack. Dodgeing a razor leaf from Bellsprout in the process.

"Dang. Pickachu return!" Taylor shouted returning Pickachu. "Say Zek do you mind if I use this battle to test Electrike?"

"Sure I pretty sure I can deal with Vaporeon with out Jolteon's help."

"Good. Lets go Electrike!"

"Looks like Tommy is going to wait for Vaporeon to come out before he sends out Bulbsuar."

"I agree lets deal with Corsala fast before it deals much damage. Vulpix use Will-O-Wisp!"

"Electrike use Thunder Shock!"

"Hehe Corsola use counter and send both attacks at vulpix."

The two attacks hit an invisable wall between the attacks and Corsola, who combined them and sent them right at vulpix who had no time to move out of the way. Hitting vulpix and knocking her out.

"Quick Electrike use quick attack before Corsola recovers from that!" Corsola who was tired out badly from deflecting both attacks at Vulpix fainted form the blow.

"Gurr! Corsola return, go Vaporeon!"

"Time to come out Bulbsaur!"

"Well come on out Flareon!"

"Flareon use Flametrower on Bulbasuar and don't hold back!"

"Electrike use tunder wave on Vaporeon!"

"Bulbsaur use leech seed on Electrike!"

"Vaporeon use water gun on Electrike!"

Bulbsuar quickly launched a seed at Electrike which hit and started to drain Electrike's energy while restraning it. The water gun was the last stroke and it knocked out Electike.

However Flareon's flametrower avenged Electrike's defeat by knocking Bulbasur out. But bad luck decieaed to strike as Vaporeon easily endeared the thunder wave, not even flinching.

"What the!? Why didn't that do anything!? It works for Jolteon!?" Taylor shouts while recalling Electike.

"Humm guess what my frinends that gave me Corsola told me was true about how Vaporeon evoled." Sasa taunted.

"Zek you had better crush her." Taylor says turning to Zek.

"Don't worry I will even if I have to go all out." Zek says smiling.

"Hehe you're not gona win this brother I know my Vaporeon's true abilites now."

Zek just snorted. "What ever you've said that before."

"Admitly yes. But enough talk let me show you one of Vaporeon's secreats. Vaporeon use hydro cannon!"

What the... Vaporeons cannot use THAT! Wait a secound how come Jolteon's tunder wave effects Vaporeon but not Electrike's... O SHIT!!

"Flareon counter with blast burn!"

"What!" Sasa shouted as both attacks collied and created a large cloud of steam. "How'ed you use that?"

"Your not the only one with a secret!"

"Flareon I can't see what happening but try to get up close to Vaporeon!"

"Vaporeon try to stay away and use bubble!"

They all heard the sound of fighting in the steam. As it dispated they saw a badly beaten Flareon was still standing while Vaporeon was knocked out.

"Hum looks like you win this time brother." Sasa states, "But next time I'll be back stronger then now. Come on Tommy." Both of them head off into the woods.

Both Zek and Taylor stand for awhile then Taylor ask.

"Zek do you think Vaporeon might have eveolved long ago by the Waterstorm crystal?"

"I have no doubt after what it did."

"O great."

"If you two are done comparing notes can you plaease LET ME OUT!!!!" A voice shouted from the pit behind them.

"Oops looks like I forogout about your cousion."

Zek just smiled. "Don't worry I did too."

**There thats the end of this chapter now if you have any spare time please review**

Sure not that hard to find. Taylor said sarcasticly.

Well its not that hard to find back home. Alex Wined.

Alex this place is at lest four times as large as home, now lets stop and think for awhile. Sam said trying to calm Alex alittle.

You three look lost need a hand? A voice spoke up behind them and it sounded alfuly fimiliar Casuing them to jump and quickly turn around.

**Wonder who it is? Next time. Review and you shall know...:) **

**I will post it soon but I would prefer to have one review not from my sister before then.  
**


End file.
